Raios e Trovões
by Alice D. Lupin
Summary: Porque até as mais bravas tempestades se rendem.


**Raios e Trovões**

* * *

Há dias andava. Há dias não comia. Há dias tinha certeza que meu tornozelo estava torcido. Há dias estava quase morta...

- Vamos, mais um pouco e estaremos lá... – incentivou Grover, sendo que ele mesmo estava cansado, ferido.

- Thalia, quer carregar um pouco Annabeth? Meus braços estão dormentes... – pediu Luke, estendendo ela.

Peguei-a no colo, revirando os olhos. Tudo bem devia ser cansativo carregar – lá quilômetros e quilômetros, mas, pelos deuses, ele que tinha força aqui!

- Tem ambrosia aí? – pedi, depois de revirar meus bolsos. Ambos negaram com a cabeça, e suspirei. Sabia que havia sido o certo, mas ainda sim era impossível pensar em ainda ter uma cama...

- Vamos Thalia, logo estaremos a salvo, por mais incrível que possa parecer. Talvez até ter um lar – falou Luke, batendo de leve em meus ombros. Sorri fracamente com a possibilidade de uma casa, quando há alguns anos deixara a minha.

- Ali- falou o sátiro, apontando a frente – Os limites da propriedade. Deuses, parecia que nunca iríamos chegar!

- Não comemora antecipadamente – alertou Luke. De todos nós ele era o que mais odiava ser filho de uma divindade grega, mas, sinceramente, com todo sentido...

- Isso aí menino-bode. Um segundo faz toda diferença! – falei, até que um pouco mais contente. Paramos rapidamente e acordamos Annabeth, dizendo que estava perto. Ela se animou instantaneamente e começou a falar como sempre fazia. Não sei como alguém tão nova podia saber tanto... Mas como felicidade dura pouco quando se é um meio-sangue, tivemos uma surpresa um tanto quanto desanimadora ao atingir o cume do morro. Tudo bem, fala sério, aquilo era o Hades em plena Terra!

- Thalia...

- Eu já vi! – exclamei, embravecida. Ele deu ombros e pegou sua espada, com Annabeth imitando seu ato. Encostei em meu bracelete de prata, que rapidamente se transformou em Aegis. Grover pegou suas latas, e nos posicionamos lado a lado. Era o fim.

- Filha de Zeus, onde estão os bons modos?! – exclamou a Manticore, que tinha um olho de cada cor – E as boas vindas?!

- Isso não é bom, isso não é bom... – murmurava Grover para si mesmo, de minuto em minuto.

- É óbvio que não é bom, menino-bode! – exclamou Luke, sem paciência.

- Um filho de Hermes, que surpresa! – brincou uma das Empusas, sorrindo com seus dentes afiados – Oh, e uma mini- gênio de Athena!

- Cale a boca! – exclamei, irritada. Elas continuaram brincando conosco, até que Luke fez a coisa mais burra desde que o conhecera.

- Vocês só sabem falar?!

- LUKE! – gritamos eu e Annabeth, simultaneamente. Mas era tarde demais... Eles investiram. Três Cães infernais, duas Empusas, as três Fúrias, o Minotauro e a Manticore.

Lutávamos e aguentávamos mais do que podíamos. Contra investimos, em vão. Dois dos cães infernais já aviam ido, assim como a Fúria da esquerda, o que deu mais raiva e vontade para os outros.

E então foi minha vez de fazer algo inútil.

- Corram! – exclamei para Luke, Annabeth e Grover, último que corria em círculos. Eles me olharam com um misto de preocupação e achando que estava louca – Corram! Deixe-me aqui, salvem-se.

- Mas Thalia... – começou Annabeth, começando a chorar.

- Eu nem tinha que ter nascido! – exclamei, também chorando. Grover me olhou com piedade, e pegou a mão de Annabeth, que seguia olhando para trás.

- Vá, Luke... Mude o mundo por mim – tentei sorrir, encorajando-lhe, mas o máximo que consegui foi chorar ainda mais.

- Um dia você será lembrada, um dia... – ele voltou a andar, também olhando para trás – Boa sorte, Thalia! – gritou, então correu até os outros, pegando Annabeth no colo.

Começara a chuviscar, e raios e trovões soltavam sua fúria por ali. Sentia-me moída, estava encharcada, e lágrimas escorriam em meu rosto. Mesmo assim, continuei em pé. Se for para morrer, morreria como uma heroína, ao menos.

Olhei uma última vez para meus amigos, e então investi primeiramente nas Fúrias. Elas sorriram desdenhosas, e atacaram de volta, juntamente aos outros que ainda sobraram. Algum dos monstros que não consegui reconhecer foi reduzido a pó, e-

Preto.

Dor, como se tivesse sido contorcida. Parecia que queimava como se estivesse do lado do sol. Mas a calmaria era impressionante... Adormeci.

Eu era orgulhosa;

Eu era Thalia, filha de Zeus.

* * *

**N/A:** Hoy!

One-Shot básica, sem nada demais. E, por mais que ñ seja especificado no livro como aconteceu, eu simplesmente adoro essa 'parte'!

Mas então... Alguém leu isso aí? xD

Okay, okay... Se leram, ñ se esqueçam de mandar review, te garanto que o máximo que acontece é me deixar extremamente feliz ^^

Beijos flores,

Alice.


End file.
